


Bloody Pleasures

by reclav



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Blood Drinking, Enthrallment, M/M, Vampires, its consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclav/pseuds/reclav
Summary: Vicente shares a moment with Pallas.
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Vicente Valtieri
Kudos: 8





	Bloody Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> i had some thoughts about consensual enthrallment (to soothe yourself before getting chomped on consensually by a vampire) and what that might look like between my oc Pallas and his vampire boyfriend vicente. so i wrote this up over the past couple of days... title comes from Bloody Pleasures by Blutengel :^)
> 
> I think i might write a sequel to this where they talk abt what the hell happened, i can imagine they get together properly after this.

Pallas doesn't feel shy; perhaps, he is emboldened by the bloodlust that thrums in his veins, the animal whose leash has been held back and snaps at anything that passes.

And Vicente watches, oh, how he watches him.

Pink eyes rove over his slim form in tight fitting leather armor, the slight curves of his hips and his strong legs, because Vicente is not shy either. They come to meet with Pallas' crimson gaze, and Pallas feels his heart quicken as Vicente smiles slightly, fangs barely displayed.

"You've done very well. You have a certain affinity for this line of work. A finesse I have seen in but few people throughout my lifetime." 

"Are you calling me a natural born killer?"

Vicente's eyes twinkle and he looks away quickly, still smiling, but Pallas notices a wine stained flush on his cheeks, the color of stale blood pushed up in sluggish capillaries.

Pallas thinks it is almost beautiful.

So emboldened, and curious, he steps closer to the vampire, and places a hand on his cheek.

Vicente inhales sharply, unwittingly, and he almost sighs aloud at the scent of Pallas' blood as it sings in his veins.

Caldera hot, bubbling over with that want and need for death. To lie in it, he can imagine, Pallas wants it to encase him so thoroughly, he can only feel so close to it if he lays with something undead like himself.

Vicente grips his wrist just about close to breaking bone.

Pallas lets a twisted gleam of amusement pass over his eyes.

"Hungry?"

Vicente shakes his head, yet brings his wrist closer to his mouth all the same.

"No, but you make me famished."

Pallas shivers, the vampire's voice drops and fangs scrape over his skin. He feels his heart beat in his throat, as Vicente's soft lips smooth over his skin, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

Vicente has to restrain himself from biting, because Pallas is so tantalizingly close and he smells of desperation. 

He moans and instead settles to lap over his pulse point lazily, in slick, slow laps over his skin.

Pallas twitches at Vicente's cool tongue on his skin, and he trembles unwittingly.

Vicente notices, and without saying a word, simply draws him in closer, and Pallas complies, sitting down on the vampire's lap.

His wrist is forgotten quickly as Vicente runs his hands up the sides of his armor, quickly finding the buckles and laces that keeps on the well worn leather jerkin around his torso. Pallas is left in his thin black undershirt, and the sudden temperature change makes him feel sensitive and tender everywhere. 

Vicente's cool hands slide over the coarse linen fabric, feeling the outlines of Pallas' ribs beneath his palms. 

"Lovely."

That voice makes something in Pallas roar to life.

He moans and he grips onto Vicente's shoulders, closes his eyes as he feels soft, cool hands slowly work their way down and over his thighs, the leather guards in the way of feeling much, and Pallas feels like if he takes them off, he'd be inviting in too much.

But Vicente's nose is at his jaw, his lips brushing faintly over his throbbing artery.

Pallas feels a rush, and he fumbles with the buckles holding his belt tight around his waist.

Vicente, leans back to watch Pallas, before he puts his hands on his, with a smile.

"Let me."

Vicente has the guards unbuckled in seconds, and now Pallas sits in his lap, dressed in thin undershirt, in worn velvet pants, chest rising and falling with anxious breaths.

Despite being clothed, he's never felt so bare in his life. 

A hand twists in his hair, and his head tips back. His lips part, and he licks them nervously.

Vicente's mouth traces over that pulsing spot, and Pallas almost shakes with anticipation. He isn't sure if he's scared or aroused or both- but he wants it more than life itself.

"Vicente, what will you do to me?"

"Nothing you don't want me to." Vicente murmurs lightly. 

Pallas considers this for a moment.

"Drink from me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Pallas' voice is steady.

"You're shaking so much. I don't want to hurt you." Vicente hums thoughtfully. "Pallas, do you trust me?"

Pallas' breath hitches.

"Yes," he whispers. "More than anyone I know."

Vicente seems to consider this for a moment.

"Let me enthrall you."

Pallas doesn't know what that would entail, but the way Vicente says it makes his stomach burst into butterflies.

"Do it."

"As you wish." Vicente smiles, and Pallas smiles back. His hands are still trembling on Vicente's shoulders, but the promise of enthrallment hangs over him like a comforting mist.

Vicente is slow to place his lips over the spot, and he stays there for a while, his lips seem to move minutely, pressing small kisses to his skin, and Pallas feels himself lull into a sense of security. He tips his head back a bit more, and Vicente chuckles.

"You'll hurt your neck that way." 

"Concerned? Don't…." 

Pallas stops mid-sentence with a gasp. 

Sharp teeth sink into his skin, and his whole being seems to be washed over with waves of pleasure and pain, localized in his neck.

His tongue grows heavy, and he can only gasp and groan weakly as the ivory sinks in deeper.

His fingers feel fuzzy and numb as he clutches at Vicente's shoulders, and the vampire's grip on him tightens as he rocks his hips, twists vainly, movements growing weaker by the second.

It feels so good, the thick fog that clouds his mind. He feels loose and warm and floating like a cloud.

He somehow manages to bring his fingers to tangle in Vicente's hair, and even though he can't feel his hands, he knows that the pressure is there, and that Vicente's ash brown curls are wrapped around his knuckles, woven between his fingers. 

His nails scratch at his scalp, his thighs grip Vicente's as he straddles him. He's just barely aware of the room starting to fade out in swatches of black and candlelight yellow on stone, before Vicente pulls away from him, and Pallas, with his lead heavy tongue, whines pathetically.

His head lolls backwards, but Vicente is quick to cradle his neck before he hurts himself.

"Ah ah ah. What'd I say about that?" 

"No… not to…" Pallas slurs out.

Vicente smiles, and Pallas can see his ivory teeth stained with red at the very tips. His lips too, smeared with crimson. Vicente's tongue darts out to lick it away, but Pallas uses the hand still in his hair to bring him closer.

Their lips press together messily, Vicente unsure of what to do with the enthralled mer, and Pallas intoxicated by the taste of metal and salt on Vicente's lips.

"Not now. You should rest." Vicente can't help but feel something like bashfulness grow in his chest as he manages to get up from the chair with Pallas in his arms.

It must look a sight, the much smaller vampire cradling the taller mer in his arms like a child, but he carries him to his bed, and lays him down gently atop the covers. He could sleep in his coffin tonight.

Pallas is murmuring something, but Vicente chooses to ignore it. He takes a bottle off of his shelf of potions, antiseptic that he pours onto a clean cloth and wipes Pallas up with gently. Venom only did so much to speed up the healing process, and Pallas could still get an infection some way or another, considering all the swimming in strange caverns he did. 

The mer shifts as he applies it to him, then carefully, Vicente wraps his neck with a light bandage, loose enough for him to breathe freely.

Pallas sighs as his fingers brush over his throat.

"Kiss me, Vicente."

"No. You're still under the effects of enthrallment."

"Just a kiss. Any kind," Pallas says, breathy and tired.

Vicente smiles slightly. 

"If you insist."

He bends down to kiss Pallas' brow, and the mer huffs in satisfaction.

"Now sleep."

Pallas nods lazily, and his eyes droop closed, breath evening out.

Vicente sighs, and casts one last look at Pallas before he pulls up a chair besides the bed, and takes a book from his desk to read, as he watches over the sleeping assassin.


End file.
